Antennas of the related art that are indented to be worn on the body of a person suffer various shortcomings. In particular, the body-worn antennas of the related art may be cumbersome or fragile due to at least one of their size, orientation, construction, and means of attachment to the body of the person. Further, the body-worn antennas of the related art may have a size or length that makes the body-worn antennas of the related art visible, thereby preventing their use in covert operations. Still further, the body-worn antennas of the related art may exhibit mitigated performance due to tradeoffs in their size and design that enable the body-worn antenna to be worn on the body of the person. Moreover, the body-worn antennas of the related art may be limited in at least one of their operational bandwidth and power handling capabilities. Due to such limitations in in at least one of bandwidth and power handling capabilities, a person may need to use a plurality of the body-worn antennas of the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.